overdrive_campsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elimination Order
Burning Overdrive 16th/First-eliminated: Ghost 15th: Vacuum 14th: Ember 13th: Notepad 12th: Racecar 11th: Recycling Bin 10th: Bottle Cap 9th: Inflatable Couch 8th: Unicycle 7th: Vortex 6th: Engine 5th: Disco Ball 4th: Nightlight 3rd: Radiation 2nd: Oven 1st: Item Block Freezing Overdrive 37th/First-eliminated: Zipper 36th: Money 35th: Door 34th: Garfield 33th: Bottle Cap 32nd: Racecar 31st: Notepad 30th: Nine 29th: Ember 28th: "Inflatable" Couch 27th: Scarfy 26th: Item Block 25th: Engine 24th: Ghost 23rd: Feather 22nd: Racket 21st: Fire Orb 20th: Recycling Bin 19th: Nightlight 18th: Tetris Block 17th: Unicycle 16th: Extinguisher 15th: Ice Token 14th: Vacuum 13th: Extraterrestrial Rock 12th: Sonic Screwdriver 11th: Brick 10th: Lock 9th: Octopus 8th: Ice Orb 7th: Antimatter Finalists: 6th: Radiation 5th: Forky 4th: Disco Ball 3rd: Arrow 2nd: Vortex 1st: Oven Duo Multidrive 15th/First-eliminated: Summoners (Celly and 3-Ball) Why: Same person, so they were disqualified for Puppeting. 14th: Berserkers (Octopus and Sonic Screwdriver) Why: Sonic Screwdriver didn't do a single challenge. 13th: Elementalists (Cappy and Bone) Why: Bone did nothing but sign-up. 12th: Monks (Vortex and Cake) Why: Cake scored low in challenges. 11th: Thieves (Red and TNT) Why: A spork is not useless. 10th: Ninjas (Fire Orb and Ice Orb) Why: Kinda inactive and not very social. 9th: Warriors (Forky and Vacuum) Why: Vacuum cheated. TWICE. 8th: Illusionists (Nightlight and Fruit Fly) Why: People say they're at the top of the leaderboard for no reason, Nightlight's a threat, and it has been known that Fruit Fly isn't the best at challenges. 7th: Archers (Sword and Jolt) Why: They had been fading for quite a while and were on the bottom of the scoreboard. Because of that, they were automatically eliminated. 6th: Paladins (Rune and Ice Token) Why: They cut the Danger Wire. 5th: Blacksmiths (Amazon Box and Gumball) Why: Neither AB or Gumball did the challenge. 4th: Bards (Arrow and Sprite) Why: Didn't do the finale challenge. 3rd: Reapers (Disco Ball and Antimatter) Why: Antimatter was absent for almost the entire endgame. 2nd: Mages (Airhorn and Oven) Why: Dominated entire game, got no votes, which didn't fit the teamwork theme. 1st: Healers (Brick and Lock) Why: Worked together best and relied on each other to stay in the game. Ultimate Overdrive: Fire And Ice 64th/First-eliminated: Ball (Why: User originally tried to sign up as a Numberblock, and Ball had a lazy asset.) 63rd: Racecar (Why: Had a history of not doing challenges in the first two seasons, and did not do UOFAI's first challenge. 62nd: Face (Why: How is this an object? Why did I accept this?) 61st: Shieldo (Why: Probably would have gotten further if a proper voting icon was made.) 60th: Kickety (Why: You did nothing, not even the first challenge. You can't win without doing anything.) 59th: Mushroom (Why: Not bad, but you were outdone by the others.) 58th: Sprite (Why: Did nothing in the challenge.) 57th: DAKOBJECT2 (Why: Inactivity and "thinking drawing Benson was too hard".) 56th: iPod (Why: Inactivity.) 55th: Sun (Why: Inactivity.) 54th: Extras Box (Why: He had four nonos, and after almost quitting tons of times, he finally quit.) 53rd: Rocksy (Why: Was considered a threat, and didn't do challenges often.) 52nd: Comet (Why: Quit the camp.) 51st: Waterapple (Why: Quit Scratch.) 50th: Horns (Why: Quit Scratch.) 49th: Rubber Ball (Why: He got a few nonos and said some rude things about UOFAI, so he was disqualified.) 48th: Atom (Why: Blocked) 47th: Virus (Why: Left OSC) 46th: Cappy (Why: Left OSC) 45th: Soda (Why: Inactivity) 44th: Cold Meteor (Why: Inactivity) 43rd: Airhorn (Why: Quit Scratch) 42nd: Fire Fly (Why: Only active one in trio) 41st: Rubixy (Why: Inactivity) 40th: Slimey (Why: Did not complete a single challenge) 39th: Boulder (Why: Quit) 38th: Wave (Why: DNP) 37th: Hook (Why: DNP) 36th: Celly (Why: DNP) 35th: Banana (Why: Quit) 34th: Otamatone (Why: Otamatone played well, but went inactive throughout most of TM. Due to this, he was eliminated.) 33rd: Broken Heart (Broken Heart rejoined, but did not do very much once TM started.) 32nd: West Virginia (West Virginia has not done many challenges recently. Seen as one of the weaker links in a powerful team.) 31st: Vortex (Why: Quit)